


Lluvia de estrellas

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Básicamente semishira de vacaciones en el campo y viendo las estrellas, Campo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, Stargazing, Time-skip AU, Vacaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: Donde Semi y Shirabu pasan las vacaciones en el campo, y allí, tienen la suerte de observar juntos una lluvia de estrellas.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 1
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Lluvia de estrellas

❝No necesito desear nada más...

Justo ahora... ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.❞

**LADY TIMPANI**

_Super Paper Mario_

NUNCA antes se había sentido tan vivo como ahora. Una semana atrás, cuando Semi le propuso pasar las vacaciones en el campo, no pudo evitar dudar bastante, creyendo que no sería buena idea... Sin embargo, ahora que habían dejado atrás la ciudad y se hallaban inmersos en el campo, rodeados por montones de arrozales que se extendían a cada lado de la carretera, sentía que esas serían las mejoras vacaciones de su vida.

Y estaba seguro de que lo serían, porque las pasaría con Semi. Eso le bastaba para que esas vacaciones fuesen perfectas. Y también era lo que más quería, luego de que ambos pasaran los últimos meses trabajando excesivamente, cada uno metido en lo suyo, sin que apenas les sobrara algo de tiempo libre para pasarla juntos. Durante esos casi interminables meses, se les complicó bastante hacer que sus ratos libres coincidieran, pues cuando uno por fin lograba estar libre, entonces el otro debía trabajar... No obstante, ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse por nada de eso. Ahora estaban allí, y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisieran en el campo.

Apartó la vista de la carretera, y miró a Semi. Éste le sonrió y, bajándole el volumen a la radio, empezó a hablarle sobre todo lo que podrían hacer en cuanto llegaran a la casa donde se quedarían. Era la casa de campo en la que Reon había pasado la luna de miel con su esposa, hacía casi un año y medio. Ésta estaba situada junto a un extenso bosque, en el que fluía un arroyo donde podrían pescar algunas truchas, y también estaba cerca de un pequeño y apacible pueblo, en el que habían varios templos que podrían visitar durante el día. ¡Habían tantas cosas que podrían hacer allí! Ir de picnic, hacer senderismo, nadar en el arroyo y, en fin, relajarse juntos haciendo cualquier cosa al aire libre. ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Quería llegar cuanto antes allí, y pasar unas excelentes vacaciones con Shirabu...

Aunque primero tendrían que detenerse a echar gasolina, porque apenas les quedaba un cuarto de tanque. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando, por tres segundos, despegó la vista de Shirabu y miró el tablero tras el volante. E hizo un puchero. Si hubiese sido por él, habría seguido directo hasta la casa —¡así de ansioso estaba por llegar!—, pero lo mejor sería detenerse y echar gasolina, pues sería muy horrible si se quedaban varados allí, en medio de la nada...

—Oye, debemos detenernos a echar gasolina —le dijo a Shirabu, mientras calculaba mentalmente qué tan cerca debía estar la siguiente gasolinera.

—Está bien —le contestó Shirabu, volviendo la vista a la carretera.

Y Semi le miró de reojo.

—Te juro que ya no falta tanto... —Se apresuró por decir, pensando que aún les faltaban algunos kilómetros más por recorrer, pese a que ya llevaban bastante rato viajando—. De seguro te estás aburriendo mucho...

— _Nah_ , en realidad la estoy pasando muy bien —repuso el otro, volteando a verle.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, porque estoy contigo. —Y le sonrió.

Semi se sonrojó y, sonriendo también, pensó que tenía el novio más maravilloso del mundo.

LLEGARON cuando ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Semi detuvo la camioneta frente a la verja y, tras apagar el motor, se bajaron del auto y contemplaron la casa. Ésta era de un color crema pálido, y estaba coronada por un tejado oscuro y un poco desvaído. Las paredes, en su mayor parte, estaban cubiertas por enredaderas muy frondosas, que se aferraban a las rejas de las ventanas y del balcón del piso superior; en ellas crecían un montón de rosas desordenadamente, cuyos tonos rojizos contrastaban con la extrema palidez de los muros color crema. El jardín frente a la casa era bastante espacioso, y estaba repleto de muchos arbustos, en los que crecían montones de camelias y dalias de vivos colores. Al fondo de éste, y junto a la casa, había un gran y robusto árbol, bajo el cual se hallaba un columpio de madera blanca, que disponía de una excelente vista hacia el resto del jardín... En fin, ¡todo allí era tan bonito y colorido! Semi y Shirabu intercambiaron una sonrisa, y luego sacaron las maletas del auto.

Mientras lo hacían, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y la señora Mei salió a recibirles. Ella era la anciana dueña de la casa. Había vivido allí casi toda su vida, junto a su esposo, y, tras la muerte de éste, había seguido viviendo en aquella casa, incapaz de abandonar el lugar donde fue más feliz con él. Aunque no lo necesitaba, ya que sus hijas siempre le mandaban dinero más que suficiente para subsistir cómodamente, había empezado a alquilar la vivienda hacía unos tres años, pues deseaba compartir con alguien más el hermoso jardín que con tanto empeño y cariño cultivó junto a su esposo. Era conocida de Reon, así que muy gustosa había aceptado hospedarles durante esas vacaciones, y esperaba que ambos la pasaran maravillosamente mientras estaban allí.

—¡Hola, muchachos! —Les saludó animadamente, mientras abría la verja y se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos—. Los estuve esperando todo el día, ¿tuvieron un buen viaje?

—Sí, muchas gracias —repuso Semi, sonriente, y ambos hicieron una reverencia para agradecerle por su cálida hospitalidad.

—¡Vengan, no se queden allí parados como postes! —Exclamó ella en seguida, volviéndose y señalando hacia la casa—. ¡Síganme!

Y, cargando las maletas entre los dos, la siguieron hasta la casa. Una vez adentro, dejaron éstas en el vestíbulo, y la señora les mostró todo el primer piso, repleto de muebles de mimbre y fotografías muy viejas, en las que aparecían ella y su esposo, sonrientes y ataviados con los overoles que, cuando eran jóvenes, acostumbraron a usar mientras trabajaban en el jardín. Luego, subieron las maletas al piso superior, y la señora los llevó a la habitación que ocuparían durante esos días. Ésta era algo pequeña, pero tenía un lindo balconcito, desde donde podía apreciarse una vista excelente hacia el bosque cercano y las montañas que, tras éste, se erguían hasta rasgar el cielo con sus puntas afiladas.

Tras haberles ayudado a deshacer sus maletas, la señora Mei los dejó solos, insistiendo con que descasaran un ratito mientras ella preparaba la cena, pues seguramente debían estar bastante cansados por el largo viaje desde la ciudad. En cuanto se marchó, Shirabu salió al balconcito y, apoyándose contra el barandal, contempló el atardecer que teñía de anaranjado todo el paisaje que se perfilaba ante él.

—¡Qué bonito! —Exclamó, sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

Semi se acercó a él y, abrazándole por la espalda, le besó en la nuca.

—No tan bonito como tú —le susurró al oído.

Shirabu le sonrió y, tomándole de la mano, volvieron a la habitación.

HACÍA un día espléndido. Desde bien temprana la mañana, aprovechando la frescura del día, habían salido a pescar en el arroyo y, ya cerca del mediodía, habían logrado hacerse con algunas truchas de buen tamaño, que seguramente quedarían estupendas cuando la señora Mei las preparara para la cena de esa noche. Ahora, ya pasado el mediodía, y tras haber descansado un rato, se hallaban de regreso a la casa, para comer algo antes de irse a pasar el resto del día visitando el pueblo cercano.

En cuanto llegaron, encontraron a la señora Mei sentada en el porche, tejiendo algo con su hábiles manos mientras escuchaba la radio. Tras haberla saludado, Shirabu entró rápidamente a la casa para guardar las truchas en la cocina, y Semi, por su lado, se quedó allí y se sentó junto a la anciana. Ésta le sonrió y, apagando la radio, aprovechó la ausencia de Shirabu para hacerle una pequeña confidencia al chico.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de escuchar que esta misma noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas —le dijo, sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba tejiendo.

—¡Suena genial! —Exclamó Semi, emocionado.

La anciana asintió, y le sonrió.

—Mi esposo solía llevarme a verlas cada vez que había una... —continuó, ahora su voz sonando un poco nostálgica—. Íbamos a verlas en un mirador en el bosque... era un sitio muy mágico...

Y le explicó cómo llegar hasta éste, sugiriéndole que, tal vez, podría llevar a su novio a ver la lluvia de estrellas desde allí, esa misma noche.

Semi se emocionó con la idea, pero, cuando Shirabu volvió y le preguntó de qué estaban hablando, no le dijo nada y, en cambio, intercambió una mirada de complicidad con la anciana.

Sería una sorpresa.

LLEVABAN casi media hora caminando. Semi iba al frente, guiando la caminata, mientras alumbraba con una linterna el sendero que, supuestamente, los llevaría hasta el mirador. Justo atrás, Shirabu le seguía de bastante cerca, al principio de buena gana, pero, luego de un rato, había empezado a irritarse mucho, pues se estaba cansando y, de paso, no parecía que estuvieran por llegar muy pronto al sitio tan misterioso al que iban. Por eso mismo, volvió a preguntarle a Semi, por tercera vez, que a dónde coño iban; y éste, también por tercera vez, volvió a insistirle con que era una sorpresa.

—Ya estamos cerca, te lo juro —agregó Semi, antes de que su novio volviera a quejarse o, peor, decidiera abandonarle allí mismito y volver sobre sus pasos.

Aunque, en el fondo, estaba empezando a dudar en si de verdad había entendido bien las indicaciones que le dio la señora Mei, pues ésta le había asegurado que no tardarían mucho en llegar y, aun así, se estaban demorando bastante... Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, de repente divisó, entre los árboles, la escalera de piedra que la anciana le dijo los llevaría hasta el mirador... Y casi chilló de alegría en cuanto la vio. De inmediato, tomó la mano de Shirabu y, emocionándose, lo arrastró hasta allí arriba.

La vista desde allí era increíble. Justo encima del campo a oscuras, el cielo nocturno se alzaba inmenso sobre ellos salpicado por montones de estrellas, que brillaban con una intensidad mayor a como lo hacían en la ciudad. Sin duda, la señora Mei había estado en lo cierto; aquel era un sitio muy mágico, o al menos así le parecía a Semi. Todo cuanto les rodeaba —el bosque sumido en una apacible calma, la brisa acariciándoles suevamente y el cielo repleto de estrellas— hacía que aquel lugar se sintiera tan mágico como la anciana se lo había descrito. Por lo menos, a él le parecía que ese era, por mucho, el sitio más hermoso en el que ambos habían estado juntos recientemente.

Semi volteó y, mirando de reojo a Shirabu, sonrió en cuanto notó que su gesto irritado de hacía unos instantes se había suavizado por completo. Ahora, en cambio, su novio se hallaba muy quieto a su lado, contemplando con expresión ensimismada el firmamento estrellado que se erguía inmenso justo frente a ellos. Sus ojos brillaban reflejando la luz que irradiaban las estrellas, y un atisbo de sonrisa asomaba por sus labios rosado, mientras su mirada se paseaba de un extremo a otro de aquel hermoso cielo nocturno, tratando de abarcarlo todo con ésta.

—Es muy lindo... —murmuró, sin apartar la vista del cielo estrellado.

Semi asintió y, emocionado, le habló acerca de la lluvia de estrellas que pronto empezaría, explicándole que esa era la razón por la que le había insistido tanto para ir hasta allí. Al escucharle, Shirabu le sonrió y, tras agradecerle por aquello, le ayudó a extender un par de mantas sobre el césped. Luego, ambos se acurrucaron bien juntitos en éstas, y se pusieron a charlar animadamente, para matar el tiempo mientras esperaban a que empezara la lluvia de estrellas.

Ésta empezó un ratito después. Al principio, apenas fue una sola y tímida estrella la que cruzó el cielo fugazmente, pero luego montones de estrellas aparecieron de repente éste, y surcaron todo el firmamento dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa. Éstas apenas permanecían unos pocos segundos visibles, aunque no por eso aquel espectáculo estelar dejaba de ser hermoso. Y para ellos era increíblemente hermoso, pues era la primera vez que veían una lluvia de estrellas, ya que desde la ciudad no podía apreciarse un espectáculo así debido a la contaminación lumínica.

—¿Pediste un deseo? —Le preguntó Shirabu, luego de que el cielo se hubo quedado quieto de nuevo. Realmente, en el fondo, él no creía mucho en eso de que las estrellas fugaces concedieran deseos, pero sabía que su novio sí, pues ese tipo de cosas le parecían muy románticas.

— _Nah_ —repuso Semi, y le estrechó más fuertemente contra sí—. En realidad, ya tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí...

Y le besó.

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpan lo cagada que quedó la última escena, es que me obstiné y sólo quería terminarla rápido. :(


End file.
